Eden
by abbysworld2.0
Summary: When a being born from nature is introduced to a nation full of mysteries, adventure, and nen they decide to experience it all, and in the process, they meet new friends, family, and maybe even something more. Rated M just in case of future violence, language, possible romance activities, and cute cuddle sessions.


Hello fellow readers,

This is my first fanfiction and I can't wait to share it with you, I edit all my writing myself so please be patient with me and feel free to point things out. I will try to be detail oriented but I am sometimes lax on details so readers can make their own mental picture of the scene and characters. Hope that makes sense, personally, I find that I enjoy reading things like that.

I would appreciate it if you reframe from cursing at me or my writing, unless in the form of a compliment. Constructive criticism is always welcome but please be gentle, like I said before this is my first fanfiction and I would like to finish it but being mean to a writer does not promote inspiration.

This will have romance in later chapters but not with any of the young innocent kiddie characters like Gon or Killua, instead, it will probably be with someone more morally ambiguous like Hisoka, Illumi, Chrollo, etc. I will try and update regularly but I have college classes and a busy schedule so don't expect miracles.

As a reminder, I am not the creator of the anime or manga of Hunter x Hunter so I cannot claim any characters from it other than my own hand made OC characters. I will try to stick to the rules of the nen universe and character personalities from the show and manga but there may be slight differences. First of all, because I am not Yoshihiro Togashi and Second, I want there to be romance.

Hope you enjoy, abbs.

* * *

It was quiet that day, the day I was born. Void of sound, human love and earthly warmth.

The wind seemed to stop entirely, a vacuum of silence like the never-ending void of space, with its detached appearance and cutting beauty. The trees and fauna, however, were glowing, like microscopic algae in the darkest pits of the sea, like the embers of a dying fire on a cold bitter night, like the gentle hues of sunrise. It seemed to flow and pulse, a rhythm only heard by the beings solely connected to mother nature, the ones that tread in tandem with the unknown dance of life and death.

In the center of this whirling body of energy, power, and natures love sat a single flower, the likes of which no human or animal had ever witnessed before. It stood high above the ground, reaching for the sky with arms made of color, its roots, absorbing the pulsing power from the earth, glowed a dark emerald green that could only be found deep within rainforests and jungles that were flush with mother nature's love. The roots led to a delicate stem, the size of a child's pinky, colored a creamy green hue riddled with swirling silver streaks, like shooting stars in the night sky. It's petals a gentle sunrise of colors, with ruby red bleeding into deep sunflower yellow dotted with ink drops of a mother of pearl pink in a pattern of swirling water droplets.

As the power grew so too did the flower, it seemed to swell as the dance of nature's magic reached a crescendo, its petals opening little by little until from the depths of the flower, a single brown wrinkly pod appeared, it pushed itself into the gentle embrace of the great mother. It was only the size of a small walnut, yet it was the sole epicenter of the swirling mass of the power emitted. It pushed itself the rest of the way out of the flower, only to find itself lifted further by the power which encircled the clearing. The pod began to pulse as it began absorbing the power it had unleashed in its birth, causing the glowing fauna to slowly calm until only the tiny rock sized seed was shining as bright as a star, with power.

The wind began to swirl once again, gaining momentum around the small pod until it was picking up dust, debris, and smaller plants. It gained a glow similar to overheated metal with the same amount of heat. Soon, it was swirling at such a fast pace it was beginning to rip trees from their patches of earth, the long roots no match for the overbearing wind. It was over as suddenly as it began, the swirling wind began tightening around the seed, becoming a tight ball of solid wind, color, and debris until it looked like it had stopped moving altogether, only for it to suddenly implode outward in a shockwave that could be likened to a pack of degraded C4 being hit with a hammer. When the smoke dissipated the clearing was an inverted hill in the ground, with trees surrounding it leaning away as if in fear. If it wasn't for the small child floating fetal position in the middle of the crater the entire episode of mother natures will could have been explained away as some natural disaster or hallucination.

The child resembled the flower it was birthed from. Skin soft as flower petals shining like a newly formed pearl, long hair soft, wavy, and the perfect representation of a painted sunrise, eyes once sealed now opened to display the pale green tinge melting into dark forest emerald that was framed by lush sparkling dark ruby eyelashes, all the while with no black pupil in sight. The now identified young girl descended to the ground until milk colored feet touched rust-colored earth. From where her skin touched a film of green spread, circling outward until the clearing was full of thriving fauna and warmth once again, the child's way of paying respect to the energy she absorbed in her creation.

Slowly, gently, she compacted more than half her nen into three sperate balls of light and dispersed them in a loose circle around herself while she looked for their chosen vessels. It took only a few minutes before she found them, they were all luckily growing nearby. She saw the pink carnations first, followed by the bay leaves and lastly, the bright yellow dandelion. As soon as she had collected them, she slowly kneeled on the dry dusty ground, not caring when her pure lacy dress was smudged with brown. Instead, she focused on the plants in her hand, they symbolized so much, so much about who she was and her story that she felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes, the salty water clumping her lashes together until she took a shaky breath and focused on her task.

She opened her eyes slowly as she separated the dandelion from the others, gathering it close to her heart she began to sing, a haunting lullaby that echoed around the now silent clearing until it was filled with long-buried anguish and sadness. As her song reached a crescendo, she cupped a piece of her power and with tender fingers knit the two together until they were one and the same. Lovingly she pushed the now shining flower into the air to hover near her as she took the pink carnation into her hand next. As a true gift from mother nature, she paid her respects by giving it a gentle kiss on the petals as it shined with latent power, quietly she took another ball of her power and pressed the two into one whole.

With a sigh of relief, she grabbed the bay leaf and smiled gently as she twirled it in-between her fingers, waiting with childlike happiness as the waxy sheen on top of the leaf started to harden and color until a mirror seemed to grow from the center of the leaf outward until she was left with a mirror on one side and a normal bay leaf on the other. With a small laugh she plucked the last glowing orb and pushed it into the mirror, it rippled as it went in but otherwise made no other motion.

Excited at the thought of getting the tedious task done the girl jumped to her feet and brought all three magical plants to hover on top of one of her raised hands. With a sharp pulse of nen she shrunk the three plants to the size of a small pebble, with another pulse she began to encase them each in a hard resin casing, shaped like a falling a teardrop that, with a twitch of her fingers, was attached to an elegant crystal anklet that housed white pearls between the three pendants.

Satisfied she plucked the anklet from the air and carefully clasped it onto her right ankle, she did not act surprised as it shined one last time, the crystal molding together to form one solid circle. She knew that it would stay forever clean and perfect sized, no matter her age or how dirty the surroundings became, it was her craftmanship after all.

Now reassured her true power was hidden and undetectable by bounty hunters or unsavory people she basked in the knowledge that she was reborn in a world of so few limitations and rules, instead packed full of mystery, adventure, and unknown knowledge.

She immediately began walking. Where? She didn't know. The one thing she did know, was that she was going to find where she belonged, be that with plants, humans, animals, bugs, fish, hybrids, all of the above, she didn't know! But she was going to find out. As the young girl with sunset hair, snowy skin, and piercing green eyes began making her way through the jungle in a lacy white dress caked in mud and dust, an equally as dirty child with spiky brown hair and a happy personality had just caught a fish that symbolized his ticket for a departing boat that would transport him from the home he always knew, into the great unknown of the hunter exam.

* * *

More information about my OC next time, and don't worry, she won't stay small forever.


End file.
